Love Potion # Xena
by JEM
Summary: Ares decides he should be with Xena. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, plus I have no money so it would be pointless to sue me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, plus I have no money so it would be pointless to sue me. 

Note: This is during the episode where Xena and Gabrielle turn Ares into a farmer to conceal his identity. And, Ares found someone's dog and named it Horse, for those of you who have not seen the episode.This is after Ares becomes mortal. 

Love Potion # Xena (chapter 1)

Speaking to his dog.

Ares: "Don't you look at me in that tone of voice!…Hey, what did I ever do to you?!"The dog doesn't listen to Ares and continues to lick his face. 

Xena and Gabrielle wonder in from outside.

Xena: "Looks like someone is getting a little too friendly with their pet."

Gabrielle: "Why do you even keep that dog if you don't enjoy its company.Let Xena and I take it on our adventures."

Xena: "Gabrielle, you know we can't have the burden of a dog.I worry too much without having to worry about where the dog disappeared to. "

Ares: "I agree with Xena.Plus, you are not taking away my dog! I am just starting to get along with it.We are starting to bond."

Gabrielle: "This from the ex-God of War."Gabrielle starts giggling.

Xena:"Yeah, I remember when you would have killed that dog in an instant if it was bothering you.Even looking at you funny."

Ares: "Xena, I wouldn't talk.You changed, I believe I can change."

Gabrielle: "Xena changed for me.I asked her to."

Xena: "Gods am I glad you stuck around." Xena grabs Gabrielle and gives her a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips.

Ares: "Ugh. You two make me sick."

Gabrielle: "Maybe that is just because you are lonely."

Ares: "I am not lonely.I have Horse."

Gabrielle: "So why does this…" Gabrielle kisses Xena. "Bother you?"

Ares: "Remember…I am the one who is in love with Xena but, cannot have her! Man you people forget things so easily."

Xena: "I cannot help that I don't love you Ares but, I do love Gabrielle."Xena and Gabrielle kiss again.

Ares: "Oh please, get a room!"

Xena looks at Gabrielle and quirks her eyebrow.Gabrielle returns it with an innocent smile.

Ares: "You two are sick!"

Xena and Gabrielle walk towards the house and close the door behind them.

Ares: "You know Horse, I should be the one in there making love to Xena, not that prissy bard who can't take care of herself."Then it hits him…His eyes light up. "That is what I am going to do Horse, I am going to make Xena love me."


	2. To Town!

Love Potion # Xena (chapter 2)

Love Potion # Xena (chapter 2)

The next day Ares set off to town to find someone who could help him in his quest to make Xena love him.Before he left the farm he told the girls that he was going into town to buy some more chickens.At first the girls didn't believe him because they knew he absolutely hated chasing around the chickens before dinner, but after he sort of convinced them he needed practice in the killing chickens dept. they did not put up a fight (he truly did need to work on his "chicken" skills).Plus, the girls wouldn't mind having the farmhouse to themselves all day long.

After spent half and hour trying to mount a horse he realized he needed to bring the wagon instead, because it had the cages for the chickens.Ares then got off the horse and climbed the wagon. " Oh crap….now I have to hook the horse up to the wagon!"This day was not turning out so good.Okay, an hour later Ares was truly ready to go.He waved goodbye to Horse and the two girls and he was off. "Took long enough, that's for damn sure." Ares whispered under his breath once he was on the dirt road.

Two hours later Ares arrived in town.Surprisingly he hadn't encounter any problems on the way to town; that is after he left the farmhouse.Ares left the wagon on the side of Main Street, and decided he would walk around until he found what he was looking for.

"Wait a minute..." Ares said to himself. " what am I looking for."

Ares stopped walking and looked around.There it was, the answer to his prayers: the town's potion shop."Oh yes.Thank the gods." Ares yelled out, not noticing the fact that everyone on the street was now staring at the unusual man who talks to himself.Ares strolls up to the shop window and peers inside.The shopkeeper glares at him suspecting he is some sort of thief.Ares laughs to himself and walks inside the shop.

Shopkeeper- " How may I help you, sir?"

Ares-"I am looking for a potion to make someone fall in love with me."

Shopkeeper-"Okay everyone the shop is closing now, please come back tomorrow."The shopkeeper kicks everyone in the shop out except for Ares.He pulls Ares to the darkest corner of the shop.Opens a dusty cabinet and hands Ares a small bottle of red liquid. 

Ares-"Why did you kick everyone out of the shop?"

Shopkeeper-"No one must know you bought this potion from this shop."

Ares-"Why not? I do not understand."

Shopkeeper-" This potion is illegal."

Ares- "WHY?"

Shopkeeper-"People would use it on police officers and teachers and others to get what they wanted.Many criminals escaped by slipping this in an officers drink and then manipulating the officer."

Ares-"So how do you know I wouldn't just do the same thing?"

Shopkeeper-"I sell things that are much more illegal then this."

Ares-"Oh.." Ares replies with a shocked expression on his face, "I see."

Shopkeeper-"If I sell this to you, you must keep it a secret from everyone."

Ares-"I promise I will."

Shopkeeper-"Okay, now this is how it works…" The shopkeeper begins to explain the potion and its powers to Ares.Once the shopkeeper was done explaining Ares paid the man and exited the Shop with the largest grin on his face.


End file.
